


I see you everywhere

by Cerusee



Series: #BatfamContentWar [2]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: #batfamcontentwar, also I wrote this in like ten minutes, so it's not very polished, yeah sorry I just felt like some pure uncut Bruce angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerusee/pseuds/Cerusee
Summary: I see you everywhere.He did.  He saw Jason laughing across the table at breakfast.  Again, at dinner, but thinking about his schoolwork, now.  Bruce had once caught Jason sneaking glances at Cold Sassy Tree under the table, while they ate, and Bruce was distracted by something, and, and—Bruce and Alfred had both disapproved of Jason for breaking the rules, and secretly laughed about how he did it, and loved him for it.





	I see you everywhere

_I see you everywhere._

He did. He saw Jason laughing across the table at breakfast. Again, at dinner, but thinking about his schoolwork, now. Bruce had once caught Jason sneaking glances at Cold Sassy Tree under the table, while they ate, and Bruce was distracted by something, and, and—

Bruce and Alfred had both disapproved of Jason for breaking the rules, and secretly laughed about how he did it, and loved him for it.

Jason had gone back into Crime Alley one time, without permission. His arms were full of grocery vouchers, and the kids were coming up to him in swarms. They knew him and trusted him. They trusted Robin now more than they ever had before.

“It’s fine,” Bruce had told Jason, even though Jason had disobeyed him. He’d put his hand on Jason’s head and tousled his dark curls. “What you did was good, and it was right. You should have asked me, but it was right.”

***

He saw Jason, sitting next to him in a profoundly dull WE business meeting. Jason was making faces, but he was paying close attention, too, and he made particular faces at Bruce for not being able to maintain focus.

Bruce had to stand up and leave right in the middle of a meeting. He only went out into the hallway, but Jason stood right next to him, looking up with a sharp eye.

“Are you sure? Come on. Get it together, Big Guy.”

Bruce took the rest of the day off.

***

He’d buried Jason next to Catherine, and that was smart of him. He didn’t even have to stand up and walk away from Jason’s grave to apologize to Catherine for killing her son.

***

“Jason,” Bruce said, sitting at the grave again, “ _Jason_.” But the words kept failing.

 _Jason, I’m sorry,_ that was a start. 

_Jason, all I wanted was to give back everything the world stole from you._

“I just wanted to give you hope, son. I just wanted to give you your future back.” Everything after that was lost to thick, choking tears.

 _I wanted to see you grow up,_ he wailed, silently. _I wanted you to go to Princeton. I wanted to see how you would remake yourself after Robin, the way Dick did._

Bruce’s face was soaked with tears. 

_I wanted you to have hope, Jay._

_I wanted your hope to be real._

The grave didn’t answer. 

The grave never answered.


End file.
